Modern handheld communication devices are configured with multiple wireless transceivers which provide the device with multiple wireless communication modes. For instance, a handheld communication device could be configured for voice communication over a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) network, and data communication with Bluetooth peripheral devices. A handheld computing device could be configured for data communication over both a General Packet Radio Service/Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (GPRS/EDGE) network and a local WiFi (IEEE 802.11x) network.
Configuring a single communication device to communicate with different communication services obviously enhances the versatility of the device. However, this enhanced versatility can be problematic since the user often has limited control over the communication services that are available at any given time. As a result, the user might expect the device to be communicating over a free WiFi network, when, in fact, the device is actually communicating over a billable GSM network. Similarly, the user might expect the device to be communicating over a high-speed short-range WiFi network, when, in fact, the device has moved out of range of the WiFi network and is actually communicating over a low-speed long-range GPRS/EDGE network.
Shi (US 2004/0203674) describes a wireless communication device that displays detailed information concerning voice and data calls that are in progress. The detailed information includes caller name, caller number, duration, data rate, connection status, and service type. The detailed information is only available when the call is  active.
Ghirhikar (U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,001) describes a wireless communication device that is configured to indicate the current service mode to a user of the device. The service modes contemplated are (1) storing service mode in which new messages destined for the device are not received by the device; (2) basic service mode in which the new messages are received by the device; and (3) full service mode in which both new and stored messages are received by the device. The device measures signal quality on forward and reverse traffic channels to transition between the service modes.
Awan (U.S. Pat. No. 6,438,390) describes a cellular telephone that has a LED controller, and a multi-coloured status LED. The LED controller controls the sequence of flashes and the flash colour of the LED to indicate the status of the device. Possible status indicators include no service, in-service, roaming and message waiting.
Gorsuch (U.S. Pat. No. 7,024,222) describes a wireless communication device that automatically connects to a short-range, high-speed wireless (IEEE 802.11) LAN when such a connection is available, and automatically switches to a long-range, lower speed wireless (CDMA) LAN when the device is out of range of the high-speed LAN. LAN detection is performed either by (1) passively detecting the presence of a beacon signal or (2) transmitting a probe request message and receiving a response indicating the presence of the LAN. LAN switching is performed without notification to the user.